The interaction between the sun's energy and particulates in the atmosphere is recognized as one of the biggest driving forces for climate. Sunphotometers are commonly used on the Earth's surface, as well as on aircraft, to determine the solar energy attenuated by aerosol particles in the atmosphere. A suitably modified sunphotometer might be used to study the dynamics of an environment on another planet, satellite or other moving body, as well as on the Earth itself.
The information provided by such an instrument is used to determine the spatial and temporal distribution of aerosols in the atmosphere, their distribution of sizes, and column densities of some gas phase constituents. Typically, this instrument tracks the sun or other major light source to measure the direct solar attenuation and other relevant parameters. What is needed is an instrument that provides this information, has no moving parts, consumes little electrical power, other than what is required by light sensors and processing circuits to characterize the light received, and that is relatively small and lightweight, preferably with a mass no larger than about several kgm. Such an instrument would be ideal for studying an atmosphere of a planet.